the enchantment
by Kristen Hiwatari
Summary: Rei is a 20 year old who loves books. But his love for reading sends his world turning upside down, where he wonders what is reality and what is not. Yaoi KaiRei TalaBryan
1. The Warning

Summary: Rei is a 20 year old, who loves books. but because of his love for reading, his life gets turned upside down, causing him to wonder what's reality and what's not. Kai/Rei

Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblades...if only i did, if only i did...

Uhhhh Warnings...:Yaoi and crazy Tala...you've been warned

* * *

Chapter 1: The warning_  
_

_Be careful, do not become part of the book, or else you'll be lost in the pages of fiction, forever_.

She had warned him about the book. The book with the dusty brown cover, which had the fading title; _The Enchantment_. The book that was old, so old it had fascinated him enough to check it out from the library. The book that had been at the very back of the library. Collecting dust, where he happened to be browsing that particular day. She had warned him about the book, now it was up to him to take that warning seriously.

Sighing as he jams the key into the lock and turns it, Rei Kon pushes open the door to his flat, turning on the light as he goes. He kicks the door shut behind him, shaking off his shoes, arms full of grocery bags and books.

With a light tread he makes his way up the smooth, varnished floor, to his kitchen, where he places his burdens down lightly on the bench. He goes over to his phone and sees the message light blinking. He pushes the playback button and begins putting the groceries away.

"_Yo! Rei, Lee here"_ Rei smirks. _"Just wanting to know if we're still on for this weekend…yeah… Shhh M I'm talking to Rei. Mariah says hi… Sorry about that dude, you know how she is…anyway we'll pick you up at six…make sure you're packed this time!"_ Rei rolls his eyes_. "Well then, seeya on Sat!"_

Rei shakes his head, putting two cartons of milk away into the fridge.

"_Hello Rei its Mr. Takanashi" _Rei cringes…his boss. _" I would like you to come into work tomorrow evening, because you've asked for the weekend off. You'll start at 3.30pm and you'll knock off at 9.30pm. That is all"_

Rei leans over and deletes both of the messages, when he stands up and moves over to the bench, the dusty brown cover of the book he got out of the library, catches his eye. Reaching over with wonderment, he picks the book up and examines it closely.

There is nothing on the cover, except the Title of the book, no authors name at all. He turns to the inside cover and sees nothing except the beginning of the book. He wonders why that woman had warned him about the book, it seems harmless to him. _What did her warning mean, do not become part of the book?_

Rei can't help himself; he loves reading books, his house is full of them. He makes his way over to his dining room chair and sits in it, beginning to read the book.

The sound of the phone ringing pulls Rei out of his trance. He puts a piece of paper in the book for a bookmark and places it on the table; he stands up and walks over to the phone.

"Hello Rei Kon speaking."

"_Rei…it's lee again."_ Rei thought so.

"He Lee what's up?"

"_Umm, well we decided to come over an pick you up a bit earlier"_ Rei's gaze slowly travels to the book; it's fascinated him so far. He likes the main character, he reminds him of himself, Calm, collected, a bit worrisome, can get really angry…but gentle and kind to all things.

"Hmm…what time?" He asks wondering how early,

"_We thought about lunch time."_ Rei notices the hint.

"Oh so you want me to cook you guys lunch here, before we head out, aren't I right?" He hears Lee laugh.

"_You know me too well."_ Rei nods then realizes that Lee can't see him nod.

"Damn straight I do! Anyhow I got to go and eat, I didn't realize how late it was." Reis eyes drift from the book to the clock above the stove. It reads 9:46pm.

"_Yeah you do that Rei…see ya!"_

"Bye Lee." He hangs up the phone up.

Rei looks to his Kitchen, then to the book weighing out the options. Finally the need to read the book over powers the need for him to eat. He picks up the book and makes his way to his bedroom, where he takes a flying leap onto his bed before finding his way under the covers, getting comfortable, so he can read the book.

After a while, Rei decides to call it a night, for he has work tomorrow. He looks around for his piece of paper, but cannot find it. So instead he uses a piece of cloth, from an old top, to mark his place.

While he sleeps, a green glow appears around the book and then him. When it dims, they are both gone.

Elsewhere a figure looks at the spot where a book just appeared, eyes wide. _It is time…_ Getting to their feet they pull on a black cloak, which covers all of their body and sets out to find the one…

The cry of a bird overhead awakens Rei with a start. Sitting up and looking around with wide eyes, he finds that he is no longer in his bedroom

Tall trees surround him, where he was sitting, at the base of a tree amongst the roots that are poking out of the ground. He looks up and sees a beautiful red and gold bird sitting on a branch a few feet above him, peering down at him with piercing crimson eyes. Rei looks at it surprised

Rei wipes his eyes, thinking that he's dreaming, but when he re-opens them, he finds that indeed this is reality. Standing up slowly, brushing himself off, he sees a path not too far off. With shaking legs, he makes his way to the path, looking for any wild animal that may cause him harm.

When he reaches the path he looks both ways, to see what way would be the best way to go. Sitting on a rock, he pulls his legs up to his chest and starts to think.

The warning of the woman in the library comes back to him… Be careful, do not become part of the book, or else you'll be lost in the pages of fiction, forever. Blinking with surprise, Rei realizes that he is no longer in his own world; somehow he has fallen into the life of the book.

The snapping of a twig behind him jolts Rei out of his thoughts; he jumps up and spins around, in time to see a cloaked figure step out of the trees.

The figure holds his hand up as Rei opens his mouth to speak.

"Please there is no need to fear." The person speaks is a soft, yet commanding voice. Rei's mouth snaps shut. He just continues to stare at the man in front of him.

"You are probably wondering where you are, I shall explain it to you in due tome. But you must be hungry, please follow me, I shall lead you to my home, where I shall prepare you some lunch" The person turns around and begins to walk off.

Rei just stands there, not moving, staring after the person. Should he trust him, or should he not trust him? These are the thoughts running through his mind.

The clocked person turns around and walks back to the still stunned Rei.

"Opps, where are my manners? My names Tala, I am the book keeper." Tala pulls back his hood to reveal bright red hair and electric blue eyes.

"Rei Kon" Rei says, eyeing the mans face. To Rei he looked unthreatening and it looked to him like he had kind features.

"It's defiantly you" Tala says grabbing Rei hand, dragging him away from the path and into the trees.

"What are you talking about?" Rei asks puzzled. "And what's a book keeper?"

"My family has been waiting for this moment for five hundred years." Tala says, pulling him through bushes, ignoring his question. Rei just thinks it's best to stay quiet for now.

His mind is wondering back to the book, yes there was a person in it called Tala. He guarded something different, a Man, the main character, not a book.

They stop outside a small cabin, which is hidden away by all the trees. Its design suggests that the book was written in the early 16th century, it look like a traditional peasants cabin from the Middle Ages.

Tala lets go of his arm and pushes open the door. The sight of a roaring fire behind a table, greets him. Tala pushes him inside and closes the door behind him, locking it.

"You can never be to careful in this place. The forest has many ears and eyes." He says, making his way into the kitchen. Rei hears Tala squeal with delight. He raises an eyebrow and walks over to the doorway.

Peering in he sees Tala with his lips locked with another mans, pushing him up against the wall. Scratching his head he just shrugs, formulates a plan and walks over to Tala. He kicks him in the shin, putting a look of hurt on his face.

"Tala how could you?" He says pretending to be hysterical "Why only last night you told me you loved me! How could you cheat on me?" The look on the mans face was priceless; he turns on Tala, anger evident.

"I go away for a month and this is what I come back to, you with another man!" Rei can't help it; he starts laughing like a madman(i can't imagine that...oh well). The man and Tala turn to him.

" Rei! How could you do that! Bryan is my lover! You're soo cruel." Bryan blinks when he hears the name.

"Tala is this?" Tala nods, Bryan 'ohhs' and then shrugs.

"I'm Bryan, Tala's uhhh Partner" He holds out his hand. Rei blinks and wonders what the hell is going on.

"Rei Kon." He says, shaking Bryans hand. His grip is firm and strong, but Rei holds his ground. Bryan looks at him and nods slightly in approval.

"Now shoo…I'm cooking lunch" Bryan pushes them out of the kitchen. Rei cracks up laughing as Tala pulls him to the table and forces him to sit.

"That was mean Rei" Tala pouts at him. Rei just pats Talas shoulder and sits down, stomach rumbling, telling him it's hungry.

* * *

Okies okies, it's crap i no, please no flames, but review anyway...please  
now i have to write the next chapter don't i? 


	2. Authors Note

Authors note: I may not update for a while...please don't hurt me!!!!! I have my end of year exams comming up and i have 7 of them, so instead of writing chapter two, i'll be studying ...Yay me...not...so they finish at the 30th november. i'm going to be studying on mi Birthday it's soooo sad... anyway i hope you understand.

KH


	3. The Explaination

A/n: Right…**the next chapter**. All at once go **YAY!!!** My exams are over (my last one was on the 30th of November...just so you know) and this is what you've been waiting for, **The Explanation.**

Summary: Tala and Bryan finally explain **everything** to Rei and he finds out the truth about himself and **discovers** there is some sort of **evil twisted** plot involved in **his future** (A/n: I don't know what it is yet so bare with me…I'm making it up as I go).

Disclaimer: I don't own a thing/cries/ well i own the witty comments...

Pairings: **R/K**, T/B and Ty/M **Yaoi**…no like… that's not my fault…you opened this story up.

Marishka: I said **not to flame** me sis…and it was a surprise…you weren't meant to know…hehehe…you find out **he's much more than a book keeper**…oh no I've said too much…and you should understand…you had exams too!

EmoLollipop: why thank you…it isn't a bad story…I update **as fast as I get inspired.**

Sos/ …---… : I no mi mums stupid enough to get hit by a parked car…try to chose and insult that will work…ewwww Relena… I'm glad that you like it! Meh! My b-day was fun and relaxing, with a bit of revision.

Darksaphire: I'm glad that **it pulls you right in**. And yes I'm aware of my **grammatical and spelling errors**, but I usually can't be shit stuffed about correcting them. **Everyone makes mistakes**, especially when they are typing fast. But criticism is good.

Black-Dranzer-1119: Funny aye? **You ain't seen nothing** yet…wait until later chapters come into it…Tala will have you **rolling in your seat in laughter**.

TalaKaiReiLover: Thanks; I hope you enjoy this chapter 

Rachael! …Aduh: that's cause I read it to you when you came over that time, **dipstick!**

BLUEGIRL2.0: I've written it so please **don't send an angry mob** after me…hey wait a minute…you don't know where I live…I have nothing to fear!! I'll live after all…mwahahahahaha!!!

Super-Hype-Queen: Yes in a **perfect world they wouldn't exist**…but to our shame **this isn't a perfect world** so they do exist.

Skyblue101: happy (late) birthday for the 2nd! I hope you had a good day and here is the next chapter.

Susi: thank you (my b-day was on 26th November…I forgot to put that…oh well) I did not get sick…at least I don't think so (checks health) nope I'm still 99.99999999 percent healthy. I'm on **holiday now for the summer** and **have plenty of time to write more chapters.**

Mae Rose: i'm glad that you like it!

What?!: how is it cute? you mean **Tal and Bry**? hehe i know it's december...i**'m working on it right now.**..

Thanks everyone for the reviews! But If I don't reach thirty reviews with this chapter I'm gonna stop writing... and I make good with my threats… Anywho…enjoy!

Chapter two: The Explanation

Lunch was an interesting affair; well that's what Rei thought anyway. They had beef and potatoes…just beef and potatoes. Rei shakes his head, thinking about all the things Tala and Bryan had said about the place and time he was in now.

He couldn't quite believe that he was now 500 years in the past and in another "dimention", in the times of Kings and knights. He had been told that he was in the Kingdom of Harmonia. Harmonia was a land rich and plentiful, things grew in abundance and the people were happy.

Tala motions Rei to get comfortable. He settles into his chair and rests his head on his hands, looking from Bryan to Tala, wondering who's going to say what. Bryan speaks first.

"500 years ago, this Kingdom and the neighbouring Kingdom of Adiemus (A/N: Sarah don't laugh, I couldn't think of anything! (A/n in A/n: She's mi friend by the way and will know what I'm talking about)), were in a terrible war. The war was over a prophecy that was made 100 years earlier." He pauses and Tala continues.

"The prophecy stated that in 100 years an heir would be born to a bloodline that would unite two warring Kingdoms" Tala looks at Rei, his eyes were filled with an emotion that Rei couldn't describe.

"Now you have to understand, at that time this Kingdom had a King who had been in power for only 5 years and he had just married. Adiemus on the other hand had a King who had reigned for over 20 years and his wife had recently died, his two children had already grown up.

Adiemus's King believed the prophecy to be true and believed it to be a baby yet to be born to the new Queen. He hated the people of Harmonia who had defeated him in battle 5 years earlier, where our King had died, his son now rules this time period.

The King of Adiemus was disgusted at the very idea of unification between the two Kingdoms, and sort to kill the Queen, before she fall pregnant. But the information was leaked, and when the Army attacked, they were ready for them." Rei blinks, this place has a horrible past, but what does this have to do with him?

"You said I was the one? What do you mean?" Rei couldn't help but ask. Bryan looks over to him, putting his finger to his lips.

"I was just about to get to that…Shhh" Tala said, shifting in his chair.

"Where was I? Ah yes. The war ragged on for four years, until the Queen announced to here husband that she was pregnant. The king fearing for his wife and Childs lives summoned my great, great, great, great, great, great, great grandfather. You see he was a magician of sorts and possessed strong powers.

The King asked him to find away to keep the queen and child safe. My uhh…Grandfather times several greats, could only think of one way, to transfer the Queen and unborn baby into a hidden place, where it would be protected until the time was right for them to come back." Tala walks over to the book that Rei had started reading and picks it up, turning it over in his hands.

"But something went wrong, somehow the enemy learned of our plan and attacked the safe house where my grandfather was performing the transfer. He sent them into a book, called the Curse, and sent a book called the Enchantment after them.

As he was about to send the Enchantment through, he was shot and killed, the last of his strength was used up to transfer the book inside, but not to the same place as the Queen." Rei starts putting two and two together.

"You mean that I'm the Prince? The Heir to the throne of Harmonia?" he lets out a nervous laugh. Tala and Bryan look at each other then at Rei. Bryan stands up and walks into another room. Rei hears him moving things around, as if he's looking for something.

"It's true Rei. In the Curse, time passes slower than here, every four years that passes in the book, 100 years passed out here in the real world." Rei couldn't believe what he was hearing, he was a 500 year old prince that had come back to unify two Kingdoms? Impossible!

Bryan comes back in carrying two large portraits and a book. He lays them out on the wooden table. The first portrait he holds up is of a young man with long raven hair tied back with a golden crown on top of his head covered in rubies and emeralds. He had golden eyes, pointy, catlike ears and it showed fangs when he smiled. He looked like Rei in every way except that Rei wasn't as masculine as him.

"That was the King. King Shuro, he looks like you doesn't he." Tala states, taking the portrait off Bryan. Bryan holds up the second portrait. Rei gasps when he sees who it is. It was his mother, except younger looking. Memories flash through his mind.

"_Mummy, what happened to Daddy?" a young Rei asks crawling on to his mothers lap, burying his face into her neck._

"_Why do you ask Rei-Rei?" She says running her hands though his hair in a calming motion. Rei looks up at her with big beady golden eyes._

"_All the kids at school talk about their Dads and I don't know anything about mine". She looks down at him with soft eyes that looked ready to leak out tears._

"_Daddy died sweetie, just before you were born."_

The memories fade and Rei eyes fill up with tears as he continues to stare at the portrait of his mother. She had died 5 years ago when he was 15 ' It's true' he thinks to himself, 'It's all true...Mother...'

Rei looks over to Tala and Bryan. They bow their heads to him with respect. Rei just can't believe it...he's a prince.

"You said you were a book-keeper...what does that mean?" He asks Tala as Bryan puts the portaits to the side. Tala gives Rei a half grin before pulling out two books; The Enchantment and The Curse. H eplaces them on the wooden table in front of Rei.

"The King ordered my family to keep the books safe from harm, just before he died. also he ordered our family to protect his son when he came back." Tala looks at Rei with his blue eyes.

"I kept tabs on you through this book" He grabs the Curse and holds it up. "It contains your whole life, up until the time when you arrived here." He hands it to Rei. He takes it and flips through it. He gasps when he reads about his life.

"Oh my...it's got my thoughts and everything..." He blushes when he reads about the relationships...lets just say, it's very detailed. Tala laughs at Reis expression.

"The Enchantment on the other hand" Bryan continues " shows what we hope will be your future here in this world. We can't say for certain though cause no one knows the future" he says gruffly. Tala leans over and pats Bryans knee.

"There there Bry-Bry...you just like knowing what comes next." He glares at Tala and he pouts, pulling his hand away. Bryan garbs his hand back and intwines their fingers. Tala smiles a bit then turns to Rei, who is looking in another direction. He opens his mouth to speak, when somebody knock harshly on the door.

The colour drains from Talas face slightly as he gets to his feet, dropping Bryans hand. Bryan pulls Rei to his feet and places him in the next room. Tala peeks out the window to see a figure dressed in black and a few armed guards behind them. He turns around to face Bryan.

"Shit" was the only thing he could say, before the door was blowen off it's hinges, letting the clocked man step inside...

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo what an ending...sooooooooo yeah...review...PLEASE!!!! i wonder how long it'll take for the next chapter...not long i hope...angry fans dead author...TTFN! Kristen


End file.
